conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Loira (Lorica)
Tyl Loira Tyl is a pretty, mature 15-year old girl (19 Lorican years) who has lived most of her life in Aeutaril. Before Tyl and Qura became friends (roughly one year before the beginning of the events of Chronicla), Tyl was accosted by a powerful mage, Naga Odriel. The mage was able to use high true magic to take absolute control over her body for an entire month, ordering her about and basically depriving Tyl of any autonomy whatsoever. During this time Tyl, under Naga's control, behaved mostly normally and was unable to tell anyone what was going on, so no one knew the truth, though some people certainly had their suspicions. Tyl was devastated and traumatized during this period of helplessness, during which her master assaulted, embarrassed, and raped her seemingly to no end. After a while, Naga became tired of playing with her body, removed his control over her at last, and simply left. It is a story which Tyl rarely shares with anyone, except for those closest to her. Ever since, Tyl has had the drive to seek out anything magic-related; she has survived her trauma, rather than hiding it away in the deep recess of her mind, so that she may one day exact revenge on her captor. Her one major life goal is to punish Naga for his crimes, and through the use of powerful high magic at that. While under Naga's control, although Tyl never saw Naga developing magic, she did come to understand certain fundamental bits of information about high magic. As a result, she knew immediately that the channeling taught in Syrragil Academy, and the other types of magic, were inferior varieties. Instead, she choose to focus on developing her own magic from scratch, a very difficult business. However, being serious as she is about righting this wrong, she had developed a tremendous will to persevere regardless of how hard things would appear. Tyl's period of captivity had done much to change her personality. Tyl has honed what was once an innocent mind like Qura's into a rather stoic, very logical mind which allows her to solve problems efficiently and analyze situations effectively. This becomes very important in her quest of discovering and developing magic all by herself, which leaves little room for missing out on things or making mistakes. She had also gotten over the ideal of feminine weakness, realizing that such a trait would never help her accomplish her goal. She also knows that she will have to run away someday even though via blood magic, her father and any future husband would have magical control over her; this leads her to convince Qura to leave together. As a result of preparation and practice, she is able to take care of herself, such as gathering and cooking food, fishing, treating wounds, and a bit of wilderness survival. However, this is by no means a complete set of skills. Tyl has developed a strength of character rarely seen in Lorican women. Coupled with her sharp and practised mind, this makes her highly qualified to be the party's leader, even though as a matter of tradition women have little to say about how things are run. As a result people who meet with Tyl's party are often surprised that she's in charge. As the party's leader, she convinces the others to join in on her quest for magic. She is also the party's, and especially Qura's, mother-figure. Tyl urges Qura to escape the confines of femininity and explore the wide world as an adventurer, then urges Qura to constantly seek ways of improving herself and her knowledge. During her period of helplessness and as a result of being under Naga's magical control for so long, Tyl also developed a Magic Eye. This allows her to see moieta directly, like a secondary view imposed on the view that everyone sees, and constantly strives to improve its acuity. This is of great help during Tyl's travels, as she goes about trying to locate all forms of magic and dissecting any spells others have made. With it, Tyl is able to make a variety of discoveries in areas of magic where most people would never have thought to look. As a result of the Magic Eye, Tyl is able to advance her magic much faster than Qura or almost anyone else is able to, as well as analyze the magic in others' spells and thereby create her own to emulate them. Hence, whatever Qura is able to do, Tyl can do as well, and more, making her a great danger to any mage she comes across. Tyl leaves Aeutaril in the hope of developing high magic which she knows exists and has seen the power of. She is also very persistent and encourages people to continue despite setbacks. Because she constantly thinks about her terrible past, much of the magic she develops is related to harming and evading harm. Tyl's element is earth, for science, discovery and true magic. Category:Individuals